


Clair de Lune

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: O piano no centro da sala,o criado-mudo repleto de livros,a prateleira com discos velhos e meu coração repleto de dor e saudades.





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu Bárbara Vitória.
> 
> ◈ Criada com base na música [Clair de Lune – Flight Facilities feat. Christine Hoberg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jcu1AHaTchM)
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Clair de Lune - 2016 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

 

O som das teclas, começaram devagar, imergindo de dentro do meu ser.

Eu ouço o som saindo de cada clave, se tornando música ao meu redor, e o piano continua ali tocando uma  _["baladinha romântica"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jcu1AHaTchM)_ _._

Me fazendo lembrar de você, que já não está mais aqui comigo.

O som se repete, sem volta ou hesitação e eu choro, de dor e sofrimento, com a saudade me martirizando a cada instante.

Porque você tinha de partir? Porque tinha de me abandonar?

_Where we go, where we go…_

A vida teria sido mais fácil com você aqui, nos dois juntos a nos amar. Você roubou meu coração e eu com o tempo me acostumei com esse crime tão bobo, e em troca eu furtei o seu.

Você me tinha em suas mãos e eu lhe tinha nas minhas. Mas a vida parecia ter inveja disso e pôr fim nosso amor se extinguiu.

_Where we go, where we go…_

Eu agora choro ao ouvir nossa canção, ao ver suas roupas dentro do armário, os livros no criado-mudo. Aqueles mesmos que eu reclamava por você os ler incessantemente, com os títulos a se repetir.

O que eu não daria para reviver uma vez mais nossos momentos, que eu considerava eterno e agora eu sei que jamais irão se repetir.

Pois a vida decidira que o presente mais precioso que me dera deveria ser devolvido a ela e então lhe arrebatou de mim.

_Don't go, tell me that the lights won't change_

_Tell me that we'll stay the same, where we go…_


End file.
